


Как построить счастливый брак: руководство для геев

by Fandom_Medic_2017, littledoctor



Series: Level 2 Midi G-PG13 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Хаус и Уилсон принимают участие в исследовании отношений в однополых браках. Во имя науки.





	Как построить счастливый брак: руководство для геев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gay Guide To a More Perfect Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858194) by [sassyjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyjumper/pseuds/sassyjumper). 



> От автора: Недавно мне попалась на глаза статья [The Gay Guide to Wedded Bliss](https://www.theatlantic.com/magazine/archive/2013/06/the-gay-guide-to-wedded-bliss/309317/), в которой особенно зацепила следующая часть: «Нельзя сказать, что в гомосексуальных парах нет конфликтов. Однако когда партнеры в них ссорятся, они ссорятся честнее. Иногда они даже ссорятся с юмором, как рассказывают исследователи университета Вашингтона и их коллеги из Беркли». Разумеется, как любой нормальный человек, я тут же подумала: «А что, если бы в этом исследовании приняли участие Хаус и Уилсон?»

— Значит, вы двое состоите в гражданском союзе меньше года? — спросил доктор Фернандес, постучав ручкой по папке, которая лежала у него на коленях.

— Девять месяцев, четыре дня и… двадцать часов.

Фернандес хохотнул и потянулся за своей кружкой к маленькому кофейному столику, стоявшему между ними. 

— Да уж, Грег, вашей точности можно только позавидовать.

— Пожалуйста. Зовите меня доктор Хаус.

Хаус фальшиво улыбнулся, одновременно почувствовав, как нахмурился сидящий рядом Уилсон. Поскольку эмоции на лице у того отражались так ярко, что их практически можно было потрогать, Хаус научился понимать мысли своей дражайшей половины, не глядя и не заговаривая с ним. Очень круто. 

— Простите, доктор Фернандес, — вежливо вмешался Уилсон. — Зовите его как вам будет угодно. Мне лично нравится звать его задницей. Но, конечно, решать вам.

Фернандес улыбнулся с видом человека, выигравшего в лотерею. И, разумеется, понял Хаус, в некотором роде так и было. Любой психиатр, заинтересованный в собственной карьере, был бы в восторге от встречи с ним и Уилсоном. А Фернандес был психиатром, собиравшимся написать статью о динамике взаимоотношений в гомосексуальных браках; он-то, наверное, считал, что сорвал джекпот.

Хаус заерзал в кожаном кресле, мысленно дав себе пинка за то, что поддался.

Все началось с того, что Уилсон услышал от коллеги про новый исследовательский проект и тут же начал доставать Хауса предложением стать добровольцами. Поначалу он пытался давить на его научный ум, без умолку твердя о том, что почти вся литература по теме психологии долгосрочных отношений основана на опыте гетеросексуальных пар.

И, как геи и люди науки, они просто обязаны были помочь в исследованиях однополых пар. Трогательно, но Хаус был непреклонен.

Потом Уилсон сообщил, что участвующие в исследованиях получат полноценный выходной, плюс обед и пятьдесят баксов за беспокойство.

«Я люблю еду и деньги», — согласился Хаус, но продолжил стоять на своем.

Тогда Уилсон, образно говоря, вытащил туза из рукава. Он пообещал стать его рабом для сексуальных утех на неделю при условии, что они завершат исследование, и при этом никто не пострадает, не будет уволен, опозорен или посажен в тюрьму.

Часть Хауса не хотела поддаваться. Для начала его раздражало, что Уилсон ведет себя так, словно отдает себя на заклание — когда на самом деле под всеми этими карманными протекторами и свитерами-безрукавками таился тот еще кобелина. Однако другая его часть — расположенная преимущественно в штанах — взяла решение на себя.

Но сейчас даже картинка с Уилсоном, одетым в костюм шаловливой медсестры и встающим перед ним на колени, не могла убедить Хауса в том, что оно того стоило. Подружка Фернандеса — постдок* с татуировкой на шее — устанавливала камеру, которая должна была записать их с Уилсоном «обычный разговор». Это не могло кончиться ничем хорошим.

— Итак. — Фернандес хлопнул в ладоши. — Я понимаю, с учетом обстановки вам может быть слегка не по себе, но нам нужно, чтобы вы просто пообщались так же, как общались бы дома.

Хаус моргнул.

— Понимаете, в этом-то и проблема. Мы не общаемся.

Уилсон посмотрел на него.

— Разумеется, общаемся.

Хаус перевел взгляд на Фернандеса.

— Ничего подобного. Мы не женщины, мы женатые геи.

Уилсон подался в кресле вперед.

— Мы общаемся, — заверил он психиатра. — Инициатива всегда исходит от меня. — Он прожег Хауса взглядом. — Но мы разговариваем.

Хаус скрестил руки на груди и упрямо продолжил смотреть на Фернандеса.

— Ты что-то лепечешь, а я невнятно мычу. Это не разговор.

— Джентльмены...

— Я не лепечу. Я пытаюсь спросить, как прошел твой день. Ну, знаешь, дурацкие мелочи, типа спас ли ты пациенту жизнь. Или помогает ли ноге физиотерапия. Или как там твои печеночные ферменты...

— Да-да. Бессмысленный лепет.

— Джентльмены. — Фернандес поднял руки, точь-в-точь как Уилсон, когда тот просил о перемирии. — Уверен, как и сказал Джеймс, вы разговариваете. Даже если разговоры эти, хм, односторонние. На самом деле нам важно это задокументировать.

Хаус нахмурился.

— Это будет использовано против меня?

Уилсон фыркнул:

— Ты не в суде, Перри Мейсон.

— С тобой я всегда как под следствием. Судья Джуди.

Вид у Фернандеса был такой, будто он в любой момент мог лопнуть от счастья.

— Грег… доктор Хаус. Как вам известно, наше исследование строится на наблюдении. Мы ни в коем случае не собираемся никого судить.

— Вам с ним домой не возвращаться.

Уилсон что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Что? — в один голос спросили Хаус и Фернандес.

Уилсон напряженно улыбнулся.

— Ничего. Может, продолжим? Я знаю, ваше время очень ценно, доктор Фернандес. — Лицо его приняло то фирменное выражение искренности и доброжелательности, которое давным-давно очаровало сердца персонала Принстон-Плейнсборо. И, похоже, доктора Фернандеса тоже, судя по тому, как он чуть опустил голову и почти смущенно хохотнул.

Хаус возвел очи горе.

Фернандес вернулся к делу и пояснил, что для начала он хотел бы, чтобы они изобразили обычный разговор о том, как прошел их день.

— Представьте, что вы не виделись часов девять-десять. И просто поговорите так, как разговариваете обычно.

Он сделал знак девушке с татушкой, чтобы та начала записывать.

— Простите, ничего не получится, — возразил Хаус, склоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в колени. — Мы никогда не проводим столько времени друг без друга. 

Фернандес поднял брови.

— Дело в том, — пояснил Уилсон, — что наши офисы расположены дверь в дверь. Поэтому ему ничего не мешает заглядывать ко мне. Раз по сто на дню.

— А иногда и задержаться, если вы понимаете о чем я. — На всякий случай, если Фернандес не понимал, Хаус похабно ухмыльнулся.

Уилон звучно выдохнул через нос.

— Однако бывает и так, что мы почти друг друга не видим. Когда он с головой уходит в дело, то может отсутствовать весь день или больше.

Хаус покачал головой.

— Вот обязательно надо было об этом ввернуть, да?

— А что? Я же не жалуюсь. Просто констатирую факт.

— Да конечно. Ты никогда ничего просто не констатируешь...

— Джентльмены. — Фернандес снова примиряюще поднял руки. — Если это правда, почему бы вам не представить, будто доктор Хаус приехал домой после сложного случая?

Хаус откинулся на спинку кресла.

— О бо-о-оже.

Уилсон кивнул, послав в его сторону испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ладно.

Он сел лицом к Хаусу.

— Привет, — благодушно, с мягкой улыбкой начал он. — Трудно пришлось сегодня на работе, а?

— Ой, да брось. Разве это я слышу, когда появляюсь в двери? — Хаус повернулся к Фернандесу. — Скорее «О Господи, Хаус! Ты что, даже на смс ответить не мог…» Я что, по-твоему, двенадцатилетняя школьница?

— Подождите, — прервал его Фернандес. — Вы зовете его Хаус?

Оба повернулись к нему.

— И вы за это уцепились? — с недоверием уточнил Хаус.

Слегка смущенный Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Мы всегда звали друг друга по фамилии. Так… привычнее.

— Но произносит он мою фамилию очень по-разному, — вмешался Хаус. — В постели, например, это звучит как...

— Хаус!

— Вот как-то так, да. Только надо протянуть сильнее гласные и попыхтеть, как сенбернар.

— Ага. — Уилсон покачал головой. — Продолжай в том же духе, и ты в постели больше вообще ничего не услышишь.

— Врет. — Хаус посмотрел прямо в камеру. — Он частенько пытается мне так угрожать. Толку-то, если его самого больше чем на два дня не хватает. С силой воли у нас тут я.

— О да. Ты просто пример самообладания.

Хаус резко повернул голову к нему.

— О. Хочешь поговорить об обладании? — Он многозначительно поднял бровь. — Это можно.

Теперь заерзал Фернандес.

— Ладно, — чуть натянуто произнес он. — Думаю, нам стоит перейти ко второму сценарию.

Хаус глянул на него настороженно, а Уилсон спросил:

— Это к какому?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы выбрали что-то, что вас в ваших отношениях не устраивает, и обсудили это.

Хаус разинул рот.

— Серьезно? Вы же только что дали ему карт-бланш. Он же будет ныть до скончания века. Он же даже не сможет выбрать что-то одно.

— Выбор непростой, — согласился Уилсон.

— Я догадывался, — допустил Фернандес. — Давайте я попробую сузить круг. Когда вы в последний раз спорили дома — о чем это было?

— О, легко, — воспрянул Хаус. — Утром я сказал, что передумал и не хочу сюда приходить. Он сказал, что мы заключили договор и должны его соблюдать, — последнюю фразу он протянул тонким голоском в манере, которую любил звать «мерзкий подлиза»

— Ага, — Фернандес глубокомысленно кивнул. — И так бывает часто? Вам кажется, он пытается заставить вас делать то, что вам делать не хочется?

— Да.

— Нет, — одновременно ответили Хаус и Уилсон.

Хаус развернулся к нему.

— Он меня спрашивает, милый. Можно мне самому ответить на вопрос, обращенный непосредственно ко мне?

Уилсон нахмурился, потом махнул рукой.

— Как я и говорил, — продолжил Хаус. — Да, он пытается заставить меня делать то, чего я делать не хочу. Не говоря уж о том, что у него всегда полно советов касательно того, как бы я мог измениться к лучшему.

Уилсон посмотрел на него с откровенным шоком.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя улучшить. — Он перевел на Фернандеса взгляд, который у Хауса проходил как «умоляющий». — Мы ведь просто беседовать должны, да? А это больше похоже на спор.

— Ну, сейчас мы пытаемся выяснить, какую проблему вы могли бы обсудить, — слегка снисходительно ответил Фернандес, и Хаус завелся. Про Уилсона много чего можно было сказать, но дураком он не был. 

Он открыл рот, чтобы так и заявить, но их мозгоправ уже продолжил болтать.

— И, Джеймс, мне кажется, вам не хватает внимания.

_Что?_

Уилсон выпрямился.

— Что… о чем вы? Ничего подобного.

Фернандес склонил голову на бок.

— Хмм. Вы не чувствуете, что о вас… забывают, когда у Хауса сложное дело или когда он с вами не разговаривает? Когда он просто «мычит», как он сам выразился?

_Да кем этот хрен себя возомнил?!_

— Нет, — оскорбленно ответил Уилсон. Хаус чувствовал себя точно так же. — Я не… я ничего такого не чувствую. — Он покачал головой. — Я не это имел в виду. Я просто… я привык, что он с головой уходит в дело, или не слушает, когда я говорю, или забывает о наших планах. Меня это не беспокоит.

Хаус уставился на него. Уилсон откровенно врал; он знал это по тому, как тот кусал нижнюю губу.

— Уверены, Джеймс? Вам не кажется, что вы больше вкладываетесь в эти отношения? Знаете, я изучил опросник, который вы заполнили в самом начале. И у меня сложилось впечатление… что вы из тех, кто в отношениях принимает заботы на себя.

Уилсон поколебался.

— Все… все сложнее. Он может быть погружен в себя, да. Но когда мне чего-то хочется, хочется по-настоящему, он всегда мне это дает. — Он ткнул в сторону Хауса указательным пальцем, прежде чем тот успел вставить слово. — И не смей отпускать свои пошлые шуточки.

— Мне и не надо, — уведомил его Хаус.

— Ладно, — прервал их Фернандес. — Итак, доктор Хаус, вам кажется, что вас вынуждают быть кем-то, кем вы не являетесь. Джеймс, вы думаете, что он не принимает ваши чувства и ваше мнение всерьез.

— По-моему, вы слегка упрощаете, — возразил Уилсон, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Да, — признал Фернандес. — Моей целью было найти ключевой конфликт, который вы могли бы обсудить. Вспомните, наша задача — всего лишь пронаблюдать, как вы ведете себя в обычном разговоре и когда обсуждаете что-то серьезное. Мы здесь не для того, что разрешить ваши глубинные конфликты. Поэтому не думайте, что обязаны сделать какой-то прорыв.

— Прекрасно, — беззаботно отозвался Хаус. — Лишь бы вас все устраивало.

Уилсон вздохнул.

— Хаус, он прав. Мы сами согласились. Давай с этим покончим.

— Кое-кто передумал насчет благородной помощи науке?

— Заткнись. — Уилсон снова сел с ним лицом к лицу. Помолчал пару секунд — Хаус отчетливо видел, как ходят у него желваки. — Значит… ты в самом деле думаешь, что я пытаюсь сделать тебя лучше?

Хаус наклонился к Фернандесу.

— Не могу с ним так говорить. Мы так никогда не сидим — чтоб глаза в глаза, да в модных креслах. Обычно мы разговариваем только когда куда-нибудь идем, или эротично стоим, прислонившись к стенке… ну, что-то в этом роде.

Уилсон сжал переносицу.

— Почему бы тебе не встать, начать ходить по комнате и жестикулировать? — предложил Хаус. — Так будет правдоподобней.

— Ладно, — проворчал Уилсон, встал и сделал пару шагов. — Значит, — повторил он, поворачиваясь и идя обратно. — Ты правда считаешь, что я пытаюсь тебя улучшить?

— Да ты как тренер по самосовершенствованию, которого я никогда не хотел.

Уилсон посмотрел на него глазами побитой собаки, и у Хауса мимолетно кольнуло в груди. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, он не получал извращенного удовольствия, издеваясь над Уилсоном. Но он не мог не резать правду-матку, и временами тот попадал под огонь.

Улисон положил ладонь себе на шею пониже затылка.

— Я достаю тебя не потому, что считаю, будто ты недостаточно хорош, — тихо сказал он. — Если я прошу тебя быть повежливее с командой или выползти из дома и чем-нибудь заняться вместе, это потому, что мне надоедает маска мудака, которую ты предъявляешь всем остальным. — Он глянул в потолок и снова начал мерить шагами комнату. — Ты говоришь, меня беспокоит то, как я выгляжу в чужих глазах… но ты сам такой же. Ты ведь не мудак… ну, то есть да, немного мудак. Но не только.

Хаус скривился.

— Мне плевать, кем меня считают остальные. Это волнует тебя. И это ты хочешь сходить на ужин с Брауном и его женой или взять пару мастер-классов по изготовлению сыра. К моему благополучию это никакого отношения не имеет.

— Прости, что я хочу заниматься с тобой вдвоем чем-то еще помимо видеоигр и … ты понимаешь. — Уилсон характерным жестом покачал рукой перед пахом, одновременно мило краснея.

Фернандес тихо рассмеялся.

— Вы очаровательны.

Хаус одарил его убийственным взглядом.

— Руки прочь, дружок.

Уилсон громко выдохнул и уперся руками в бока.

— Хаус. Я просто хочу, чтобы другие тоже видели в тебе то, что вижу я.

И снова повод грубо пошутить. Но Хаус, в кои-то веки, придержал язык. 

— Твоя проблема, — пробормотал он вместо этого. — Тебя слишком заботит, что скажут люди. Если им кажется, что я мудак, пусть. Они как минимум частично правы. И если тебе хочется пойти на ужин с Браунами или на занятия по изготовлению сыра, я тебя останавливать не собираюсь.

Уилсон посмотрел на него с видом потерпевшего полное поражение и снова рухнул в кресло.

— Я не хочу идти один, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз. — Я хочу пойти с тобой. Но ты не… Забудь. — Он потер лицо ладонью.

Хаус пару секунд только и мог пялиться на него. Неужели Уилсон всерьез считал, что он не хочет быть с ним вместе?

— Ты нормальный? — поинтересовался он. — Я фактически слежу за каждым твоим шагом. Как тебе могло прийти в голову, что я в тебе не заинтересован?

— Следить за мной, чтобы убедиться, что я не с кем-то другим — это не то же самое, что быть искренне во мне заинтересованным.

Хаус пребывал в растерянности.

— Думаешь, я бы двадцать лет следил за тем, кто мне не интересен? Как конкретно ты хочешь, чтобы я выражал интерес?

Уилсон вскинул руки.

— О, даже не знаю. Может, когда я спрашиваю, как прошел твой день, все-таки ответить? Или когда задаю какой-то вопрос, хотя бы сделать вид, что ты меня слышишь? Или, погоди-ка, знаешь, что еще можно сделать? Хотя бы иногда интересоваться, как прошел мой день!

Хаус сделал снисходительную мину.

— Зачем? Я же за тобой слежу, помнишь? Я и так знаю, как прошел твой день.

Уилсон закрыл глаза и устало вздохнул.

— Ты не знаешь, что я по этому поводу чувствую.

О, да вашу ж мать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я спрашивал, какие чувства ты испытываешь по поводу прошедшего дня? Можно ли стать еще голубее?

Уилсон уронил подбородок на грудь.

— Просто… ай, ладно, черт с ним. — Спустя секунду он поднял голову и посмотрел на Фернандеса. — Вам достаточно? Можем мы считать эту дискуссию законченной?

— Нет, — сказал Хаус, удивившись сам и — судя по выражению лиц — удивив остальных. — Ты не можешь закончить только потому, что тебе стало слишком тяжело… как закончил свои предыдущие браки.

— А, — произнес Уилсон, кривовато улыбнувшись. — Как по заказу.

Хаус склонился к Фернандесу.

— Не уверен, упоминал ли он об этом в опроснике, но он уже был женат трижды. На женщинах. Мы надеемся, проблема была именно в этом, и гейский брак все-таки приживется.

— Ага. — Уилсон саркастически скрестил пальцы — да, он и так мог. — Лишь бы мои проблемы все не погубили.

— Вообще-то, — вмешался Фернандес. — По-моему, Джеймс прав. Нам стоит сделать перерыв. Мы начали отклоняться от темы.

Хаус фыркнул.

— В смысле, вы сняли все, что хотели.

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Фернандес. — Если вы оба пожелаете, можем вернуться к этому позднее. Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо сделать перерыв и перейти к третьей части, если вы не против.

Хаус простонал.

— К третьей? Пожалуйста, скажите, что у нас тут типа «Фактора Страха» и нам придется есть обезьяньи яйца.

Фернандес моргнул.

— Э-э-э… нет. Всего лишь еще один разговор. На этот раз я бы хотел вас попросить вспомнить что-то приятное из пережитого вместе. Не сексуального плана, — уточнил он, глянув на Хауса. — А потом это обсудить.

Хаус уронил голову на спинку кресла.

— Мы бы никогда не сделали это в обычной жизни.

— Верно, — несчастным голосом согласился Уилсон.

— Ну, может, попробуете? Это входит в протокол.

Оба пожали плечами.

— Отлично, — с деланным энтузиазмом сказал Фернандес. — Это просто, правда. Подумайте о каком-нибудь событии, от которого оба получили удовольствие.

Наступила долгая тишина. Мучительно долгая, даже для Хауса.

— Кажется, я слышал, как муха пролетела, — наконец произнес он.

— Событие? — озадаченно переспросил Уилсон. — Ну… мы любим вместе обедать. Обычно. Это считается?

— Мы всерьез собираемся обсуждать обеды? — парировал Хаус. — «Помнишь тот панини? С розмарином, кажется, был, да?»

— Хорошо, забудем про еду. Чем еще вам нравится заниматься вместе? И я не о видеоиграх.

Хаус закатил глаза.

— Так… Нам нравится шутить над другими людьми.

Уилсон бросил взгляд в сторону камеры.

— Это неправда, — пробормотал он. — И мы в любом случае не можем это обсуждать.

Он уставился на Фернандеса.

— Событие? — повторил он. — В смысле, у нас действительно не случалось ничего значительного со времени церемонии заключения нашего союза.

Уилсон замер — обычно такое случалось, когда его озаряло. Потом перевел горящий взгляд на Хауса.

— Наша церемония. Нам обоим понравилось.

Хаус нахмурил брови.

— Правда? — Он пару секунд поразмыслил. — Да, пожалуй, было неплохо.

— Конечно, было неплохо, — стоял на своем Уилсон. — Куда лучше, чем в первый раз. — Он повернулся к Фернандесу. — В первый раз мы собирались устроить официальную церемонию перед домом моих родителей. Вышло не очень, потому что он бросил меня у алтаря.

Фернандес неодобрительно посмотрел на Хауса, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Хм, Джеймс, вам нужно разговаривать друг с другом, не со мной.

— Ой, да, — Уилсон глуповато хихикнул и снова обратил свое внимание на Хауса. — Я знаю, ты ненавидишь, когда я вспоминаю, как ты унизил меня перед моими родителями, друзьями и коллегами и вдребезги разбил мое сердце.

— Да уж. Не самая моя любимая история.

— Но потом ты пошел меня искать и нашел. И признался, что просто до ужаса боялся и считал, что недостаточно хорош.

— Ага. Нет, это я тоже не люблю вспоминать. Можем пролистать дальше?

— Скоро. Сейчас будет лучше. — Уилсон улыбнулся. — Ты извинился за то, что причинил мне боль. А я извинился за то, что заставил тебя думать, будто ты недостаточно хорош. Или попытался извиниться… Ты мне не дал. Помнишь?

Хаус кивнул. Он помнил.

Уилсон откашлялся.

— Насчет перелистать… вторая церемония была куда лучше.

Хаус снова кивнул.

— Определенно. По крайней мере, на ней были мы оба.

— Это увеличивает шансы на успех.

— И я надел ту древнюю майку с «Рамоунз», которую ты терпеть не можешь. Было клево.

— А я зеленый галстук, который ты все время пытаешься выкинуть.

— Мы женатые геи. Ты не можешь больше носить зеленый галстук с сексуальным подтекстом… если только мы не наедине. — Хаус пошевелил бровями, и на этот раз Уилсон вместо гримасы в самом деле улыбнулся.

— А из Чейза вышел отличный распорядитель. «Отныне я объявляю вас садистом и мазохистом». Мило.

Хаус расплылся в улыбке.

— Ага.

— А потом мы занялись сексом в конференц-зале.

— Да, это было круто. Особенно когда внезапно вошла Бренда, и я схватил тебя за задницу. Орала она будь здоров.

Уилсон снова хихикнул.

— Хм-м… А мне больше всего понравилось, как ты выложил «Орео» на блюдо в три слоя, как свадебный торт. — Он посмотрел Хаусу в глаза. — Твоя команда подумала, что ты жадный и эгоистичный. А ты не стал их разубеждать.

Хаус пожал плечами.

— Я дорожу своей репутацией.

Уилсон смотрел ему в глаза до тех пор, пока Хаус не отвернулся.

— В общем, вот так, — пробормотал Уилсон мгновение спустя. — Это самая моя любимая часть. 

Хаус посмотрел на Фернандеса.

— Ну как, вам достаточно?

— Ты не можешь остановиться только потому, что тебе стало не по себе, — с шутливым возмущением заявил Уилсон. Та еще сука, между прочим.

Хаус нетерпеливо выбил пальцами дробь по подлокотнику кресла.

— У меня ногу начало сводить, — сообщил он Фернандесу. — Можно мы пойдем на обещанный обед?

— Ох. Да, разумеется, — торопливо сказал Фернандес. — Простите, я...

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Хаус.

Он потянулся к трости, а Фернандес продолжил:

— Знаете, должен сказать, то, как вы перешли от желания вцепиться друг другу в глотки к обычным дружеским подколкам, было… незабываемо.

— Ага, я такой, — согласился Хаус, вставая на ноги.

Фернандес покачал головой.

— Нет, серьезно. Вы у нас шестнадцатые, и у всех остальных часть с обсуждением «проблем» происходила наиболее болезненно. Впрочем, — добавил он, тоже вставая и подходя ближе, — геи, похоже, переживают ее легче. Самые скованные — гетеросексуальные пары.

— Поэтому я и стал геем, — сказал Хаус.

— Ла-а-адно, пойдем перекусим, — пропел Уилсон. — Продолжим через час? — уточнил он у Фернандеса. Тот кивнул в ответ.

Выйдя в коридор, Уилсон со скептическим видом повернулся к Хаусу.

— Ты правда хочешь вернуться? 

Хаус выдохнул.

— А нам дадут пятьдесят баксов, если мы уйдем?

— Вряд ли, — Уилсон покачал головой. — Слушай. Я был бы рад закончить начатое. Но если ты не хочешь, то ладно. Я не обижусь.

Хаус постучал тростью по полу. Ему не хотелось признаваться, но его терзало любопытство по поводу того, что будет, если они продолжат. Может, ему удастся краешком глаза заглянуть в вселенского масштаба тайну под названием «мозг Уилсона». В конце концов, тот был его самой долгосрочной исследовательской загадкой.

— Ты понимаешь, — сказал он, — что Фернандес тут же втянет нас в «серьезный разговор», правда? Тебе, возможно, придется признать у себя наличие некоторых недостатков. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что я скажу нечто тебе неприятное.

Уилсон вскинул бровь.

— Да. Я постараюсь держать себя в руках. К тому же, как сказал Фернандес, геи восстанавливаются быстрее всех.

— Однозначно. И никто не восстанавливается так же быстро, как ты, крошка, — Хаус дал волю своему патентованному сексуальному взгляду.

Уилсон прищурился.

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, но сочту за комплимент. Пошли. — Он направился к выходу. — Если мы хотим вернуться, лучше перекусить. Ты бы чего съел?

— Мне почему-то хочется панини и «Орео». Когда в следующий раз будешь подписывать нас на исследование, выбери что-нибудь попроще и повеселее.

— Веселое исследование?

— Ага. Типа того идиотского в JAMA** пару месяцев назад, где они рандомизировали людей по принципу потребления темного шоколада.

— А если бы ты попал в группу, в которой шоколад не едят?

— А, точно. Это был бы страшный удар. Так… А если исследование по составлению полного перечня мужских эрогенных зон?

Уилсон кивнул.

— Кажется, Национальный институт здоровья набирает группу.

— Фу. Нет, только не правительство. Ничто не портит секс так, как правительство. К тому же, всякие женские организации наверняка устроят пикеты с требованием отдать деньги на изучение рака яичников.

— Тогда оставим это им, — согласился Уилсон. Потом вдруг остановился и одарил Хауса застенчивой улыбкой. — К счастью, нам необязательно ждать, пока кто-то решит потратить деньги налогоплательщиков на подходящее исследование. Мы же сами люди науки. Мы знаем, как собирать данные. Анализировать их. Рассчитывать p-значение.

Хаус оперся на трость.

— От вас меня бросает в жар, доктор Уилсон.

Уилсон подошел ближе и произнес ему на ухо:

— Тогда вы нам подходите, доктор Хаус. К опытам приступим сегодня ночью.

Хаус стиснул трость чуть сильнее.

— Отлично! — высоким голоском заявил он. — Ради науки я пойду на все!

Уилсон кивнул, робкая улыбка превратилась в хищный оскал.

— Ради науки.

 

*Постдок — временная позиция (ставка) в зарубежных вузах и научно-исследовательских учреждениях, которую занимают молодые ученые со степенью кандидата наук ([подробнее по ссылке](http://molbiol.ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BA))  
** The Journal of the American Medical Association (еженедельный международный медицинский журнал, выпускаемый Американской медицинской ассоциацией)

Прим. переводчика: эта история является в некотором роде сиквелом к фику «[Cold Feet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/731963)» (в котором, собственно и рассказывается история с алтарем), кроме того, к этой же серии относится «[Замечательный закон](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5348269)» - и его, в отличие от первого фика, можно прочесть на русском.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Как построить счастливый брак: руководство для геев"


End file.
